Choose Your Own Adventure: Torres
by CaptainLyssa
Summary: Star Trek Voyager meets The Parent Trap meets Choose Your Own Adventure. This is a stand-alone and an experiment for my writing skills. I've decided to do both options at the end of Chapter one. In this tale, we see B'Elanna Torres as the mother of Elizabeth Paris. Read on, cast your vote and let's see where this story leads us.
1. Chapter 1

Voyager was never designed to be a generational or even family friendly ship. She was a short-ranged cruiser, designed to ferry dignitaries around the Federation. Her reason for construction, Diplomacy in an increasingly unstable part of the galaxy. Yet, the Captain with forty years Starfleet experience knew single fathers were rare, even in the twenty-fourth century. So, when his First Officer requested permission to bring his daughter aboard, Cpt. Rue Howard agreed, reluctantly. It proved to open a can of worms he'd not seen coming.

There wasn't a single person in Starfleet who didn't know of the complex family history behind his number one. The Lieutenant Commander hadn't led an exemplary life. He might be one hell of a pilot, but his smug, arrogant nature made him a personnel nightmare.

It was a safe bet to state that everyone associated with Starfleet knew of the incident at Caldik Prime. How then Lt. Thomas Paris, son of Admiral Owen Paris had almost been killed in a shuttle accident. To the young officer's credit, and against the wishes of his parent, Tom confessed to pilot error immediately on waking in sickbay. He'd taken the blame for the disaster and been severely reprimanded, his chance at a golden career in Starfleet inhibited because of the event. It took him another ten years to get the extra pip, even then it was only because Cpt. Howard was willing to take a chance on the man.

"Tom Paris," Rue shook his head, going over the changes that needed to be made to his crew manifest with the addition of a child on board. "Two parts cocky arrogance, three parts loyal officer, barely using the book, flying by the seat of his pants but the most highly decorated pilot of his generation. At least a little of the self confidence has matured with the birth of his daughter. I hope I've made the right choice in giving him a chance at the XO's position."

Of course, once he'd allowed the adorable Elizabeth Paris to become a member of the crew, Lt. Carey requested his wife and sons be given the same opportunity. Cpt. Howard agreed, because Racheal Carey was a Starfleet certified, civilian councillor. Going into the Badlands, with children on board, even if they were the product of several generations of Starfleet officers, was never a bad idea. That decision had, however, swelled his crew from the original one hundred and forty-one to Voyager's capacity of one hundred and eighty-six. His vessel now played host to twenty-nine children from the ages of two to sixteen and sixteen spouses.

"What was I thinking," the Captain asked himself, picking up yet another PADD, scrutinising the careers of the civilian personal. "At least ten of these individuals will fill a need. Mr. Swift is a qualified teacher, Mrs. Baxter has agreed to set up a Crèche, along with two other partners. Mrs. Andrews a paediatric nurse qualified in several species."

"Bridge to Cpt. Howard," the young, and straight out of the academy operations officer comm'ed, interrupting Howards thoughts.

"Go ahead," Rue requested, picking up yet another PADD. This one with the systems status reports. All going well, they'd be leaving DS9 within the hour.

"Lt. Commander Paris has just come aboard, Sir," Ensign Kim stated. "All crew are now accounted."

"Very good," Rue sighed. "Captain out. Cpt. Howard to Paris."

"Go ahead, Captain," Tom managed to make his voice sound cheerful when his demeanour was anything but.

"Nice to finally have you aboard, Commander. Report to my ready room," Rue ensured his tone communicated his displeasure.

"Aye, Sir," Tom's cheerfulness was drowned out by the whimpers of a child. "Permission to drop my daughter with Racheal Carey."

"Problem's, Mr. Paris," Rue enquired, his voice softened.

"Only the usual," Tom managed to infuse the words with meaning.

Cpt. Rue Howard smiled, despite himself. Admiral Owen Paris had made his displeasure known when he discovered his only grandchild was to accompany her father on a mission. Although Tom could have left little Lizzy with the man, their history forbit it in every way. Undoubtedly, it was Admiral Paris who caused the child's tears and Tom's tardiness.

_I just hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew,_ the Captain reminded himself. _Making an adversary of Admiral Paris is not a good career move. It's just as well I don't want to climb into the upper echelons of Starfleet. This ship, or the ones that come after her are my mistress. Unlike my First Officer, I never found the right woman and children were never in my future. It's such a shame Tom's wife died._

"Well, make you arrangements snappy, Mr. Paris. We have a ship to get underway. Captain out."

Looking down at his daughter's tear stained face, Tom wanted to swear under his breath. Once again, his father had upset the little girl. The mighty Admiral Owen Paris couldn't take a few minutes from his day to wish Lizzy a happy journey. Instead she'd received a lecture about being too big to be carried by her father and it would ruin is image.

_I don't know why I expected anything else_, Tom's mind supplied. _My father is treating my daughter in the same manner as he treated me as a child. Dad was against this assignment, especially after uncovering my determination to take my daughter with me. When he found out our mission, well, he went ballistic. It didn't matter how I tried to stop his rant, he didn't care that Elizabeth was listening. For God's sake, she didn't need to know her mother defected to the Maquis and we've been sent to real her in._

* * *

I haven't decided who little Elizabeth's mother will be. You have four choices

Seska

B'Elanna Torres

Kathryn Janeway

OC – please give some details for my muse.

I await your votes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well, that vote didn't help me at all! Much to my surprise, I had one, kind of, Seska. Yes, VoyFan2, it would be one hell of a back story. Maybe in the future. I have to say your comment about Tom's wife being dead sent my muse skyrocketing. I actually hadn't considered the mother and wife as two separate people. Now that would lead to a wonderful Kathryn story, at least in my mind.

So far, we have B'Elanna or Kathryn as the mother of Elizabeth, the former with more votes. Well, let's see what the next episode has in stall for us. I might even have to do two versions of this story, or at least another fic altogether. Maquis Janeway…the muse is simmering.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_**Ten years earlier.**_

"Remaining in a teaching position is not good for your career, Thomas," Owen glared at his son, "especially after the incident at Caldik Prime. You need to be on a Starship, getting command experience, regaining your reputation."

Walking past the Admiral and Lieutenant, Cadet Third Class B'Elanna Torres caught the sentence. She knew they had to be related. The younger was almost a carbon copy of the elder, minus a few years. It took hearing the words 'Caldik Prime' to understand the Lieutenant was Tom Paris, newly arrived instructor of basic piloting. His accident had become legendary amongst the student population since joining the teaching staff at the start of this semester. Intrigued, and more than a little voyeuristic, she ducked behind a strategically placed bush. Internally B'Elanna smiled at the mid-twenties Lieutenant being balled out on campus by his father. It was something her mother would have done, accusing her of not being Klingon enough. Lt. Paris's demeanour reminded Torres of the arguments she'd had with Miral, particularly about Starfleet.

"How many times," Tom sighed, his eyes refusing to meet his father's gaze, "do I have to tell you, Dad. I'm happy here for the moment. It's giving me time to heal, emotionally and physically. When I'm ready, I'll get back into space."

"You've had six months already," the Admiral huffed. "If you ever want that third pip, you need to be making the right decisions, _**now**_."

"Brown nosing," Tom hissed between clenched teeth, "you mean. It's never been my style and I don't intend to start now. If that's all, Admiral, I have a class to teach."

"Dismissed," Owen barked, his displeasure obvious.

Muttering under his breath, Tom stalked away. Cadet Torres watched, coming to the sudden realisation that Starfleet brats didn't have it as easy as she thought. Intrigued by the family dynamics, B'Elanna looked up Lt. Paris's service record. He'd almost bombed out of the Academy in his first semester, even if he was one of the most decorated pilots of his generation. Something must have happened because from the second, Tom Paris's grades improved. The only acceptation being his survival training. Initially Lt. Tuvok was to take the course. At the last minute, Admiral Paris interceded and Tom's grades suffered. However, whatever lesson his son was supposed to learn back fired. Pushing his son towards a prestigious posting on graduation, the B minus dragged down his overall Academy score and Ensign Tom Paris's application was declined.

Snorting at the Admiral getting his just desert, Torres recognised others came from just as dysfunctional families as her own and succeeded at the Academy. While the issues might not be exactly the same, Lt. Paris's father was as bad as her mother in many ways. A month later, B'Elanna came across Lt. Paris while crossing the campus. Sucking up her courage, she approached the man.

"Sir," she asked, timidly for a half Klingon, "how did you do it?"

When the Lieutenant simply stared, B'Elanna was forced to continue, "make it through the Academy while your father taught here?"

Torres wasn't prepared for the bark of laughter. "Of all the things I thought you'd ask, Cadet," Tom sobered, "that would have been my last guess."

Watching the young woman's reaction, Lt. Paris knew there was more behind this question. It was in her carefully guarded eyes. He could see she was struggling, trying to decide if she should stay, if she had the tenacity to complete her studies, to fit in to the ridged structure of Starfleet. Being part Klingon couldn't be easy with the current situation between the Federation and Empire.

"The answer is sheer determination to prove the old man wrong. But," he warned, "only after a classmate told me to pull my head in and stop acting so petulantly. I nearly bombed out in my first year. Brem reminded me, I wasn't the only kid with parental issues and from a dysfunctional family, even if that family was the equivalent of Starfleet royalty. If I really _**didn't**_ want a career in Starfleet, I should get out and give some other kid who needed the placement a chance. A kid who didn't have their way paved just because of their family name. I realised, if I was to succeed, I had to be here for me, because this is what I wanted and I was willing to work for it, no matter how much it cost. When I finally accepted that, everything turned around."

Once again, scrutinising the girl, Tom noticed her chewing the inside of her bottom lip. He could tell the Cadet wanted to say more but couldn't. Sighing, he remembered that feeling. Vulnerability, along with the unwillingness to let anyone else know or in.

"My doors always open, Cadet," Lt. Paris offered. "In spite of rumour, I've been there and done that. I'd hate to see you leave the Academy based on family issues that might be holding back your potential. In the end, you decided to come here and were intelligent enough to pass the entrance exam. Will you ever forgive yourself if you don't complete your studies? If you let someone else win. There's no honour in that."

Nodding, the half Klingon pivoted on her foot and strode away. Tom watched as she disappeared into the crowd. He wouldn't even be able to check up on her, tell her academic advisor to kept an eye on the girl. "Dam," Paris muttered under his breath, "why didn't you ask her name."

_**Eight years earlier.**_

"Lt. Paris," Captain Galsia Hared called her second bridge officer into her ready room. _Deception_ was a Miranda class supply ship with a crew compliment of twenty-seven. Small enough to be a family of sorts. They'd come to know Tom over the last year and discarded the reputation that followed him. "I'd like you to meet Ensign Torres. B'Elanna is straight out of the academy and will be joining the Engineering crew. Torres, Tom's our Helmsman, among other duties. Lt. Paris will show you around before you report to the quartermaster on deck four. Your shift starts at 0800 ships time. Dismissed."

Smiling as they left the ready room, Tom looked down at the half Klingon. "I remember you from the Academy. I'm glad to see you got through. You had me worried after out talk."

Nodding, B'Elanna didn't say anything. She hoped her appreciation showed in her eyes. Over the next year their friendship would turn into a love affair culminating in their wedding another year later. Still on _Deception_, they'd been married a little over six months when the Engineering Chiefs assistant collapsed on duty. Thankfully the vessel was in transporter range of a Starbase.

"Congregations, Lieutenant," the doctor smiled after running a medical tricorder over the young officer. "You're pregnant with twins, which explains your symptoms."

"Pregnant," Torres stuttered, rolling her eyes. "I don't have the time or energy to be pregnant."

"Your file states your married," the doctor stated cautiously, "and you're not currently on contraceptives. Am I to understand this is somewhat of a surprise?"

"I'm Klingon," B'Elanna stated acidly, "my husband is Human. The chances of conception are, well, astronomical."

"Your son and daughter are three parts Human and one Klingon," the doctor retorted. "There are one hundred and forty billion of each species inhabiting this part of the galaxy, at least a million married and you are not the only full or part Klingon wearing a Starfleet uniform. While the odds might be against you, they aren't zero. If you didn't want to tempt fate, you and your husband should have been on contraceptives."

Sighing, B'Elanna gave the man an evil look. "At least Tom will be happy," she muttered.

"We are not keeping your pregnancy a secret, B'Elanna," Tom stated in a heated tone when she told him later the same night. He's been worried sick until his wife returned to _Deception_. "The Captain needs to know, as dose the Chief Engineer."

"I'm not going to hide it," she responded acidly. "I couldn't even if I wanted too. I just want to keep it between us for the next few weeks. Captain Janeway has offered me a promotion to full Lieutenant and Chief Engineer on _Intrepid_, the first of her class. I want this, Tom. I want the challenge of getting that ship through her final construction and trials. By then I'll be ready for parental leave."

Sighing, he nodded. It had been like this from the first. B'Elanna's engines would always come first. In some ways, Lt. Paris felt responsible for her single-minded determination. His conversation with a second-year cadet had more of an effect than he'd ever imagined. "Then I guess I'm going to take a more stable posting."

"Please," Torres huffed, "not on Earth, or Q'onos."

"That," Tom smirked, "I think we can agree on. Between your mother and my father, those planets are not an option. I can always go back and teach at the Academy while you're at the construction yards. At least we can spend the weekends together."

Although they caught up, physically, every week and spent hours on the com, the emotional distance between them grew. Three days before the vessel took her maiden flight, Elizabeth and William Paris were born, B'Elanna working until her water broke on the Engine room floor. This event, more than any other, demonstrated the detachment creeping into their marriage to Lt. Paris. Especially when _Intrepid's_ Chief Engineer insisted on returning to work within twenty-four hours of expelling her children and taking the vessel out with Cpt. Janeway. A week later they were ordered to Deep Space Nine, to patrol the Demilitarised Zone between the Federation and Cardassian boarders.

"B'Elanna," Tom paced his wife's quarters on _Intrepid_, "this is ridiculous. They're only a week old, and you want to take the twins to DS9. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm posted to the Academy until the end of the semester."

"I spoke with Janeway," Torres looked into the crib her son and daughter shared. They slumbered peacefully while their parents argued, once again. It had been like this since their birth. With the trials, and the expectation the Engineering Chief would be available for issues twenty-four seven, Tom had been the primary carer for the children. "There's a position for a pilot on station. She's willing to put in a word for you."

"Great," Tom spat, angered that his 'Caldik Prime' reputation still hounded his career prospects. So far, his postings had been determined by his wife's promotions. B'Elanna ensured he went with her, in whatever capacity her commanding officer saw fit. He was thoroughly sick of it, especially with the two little people laying in their crib who deserved better than a workaholic mother. They had to come first. "So, I get to see you what, one week in every three months when _Intrepid_ calls in for supplies. What about the kids, B'Elanna. They need both parents, a stable environment. The kind of childhood neither of us experienced."

"I thought we could swap them," she sighed. "I'm trying to make this work, Tom, but you're not making it easy. I had to beg Captain Janeway to even consider putting in a word for you. She knows your father, served with him on the _Al Batani_." The expression B'Elanna levelled at her husband spoke volumes. Obviously, Janeway was not a fan. "Look, I'll take one with me, the other stays with you. We can change on my next rotation. That way we both get time with them."

"What about safety, childcare, time for us?" Tom demanded, incensed by his wife's plan. He felt like enough of a failure without his wife having to beg for any assignment within Starfleet so they could remain together as a family on the very edge of Federation space. Lt. Paris wasn't about to let his marriage and family disintegrate without a fight. Nor did he want his children so close to contested territory.

"Take the DS9 posting and we'll work it out," B'Elanna sighed before a com interrupted them. Within seconds she was gone. Within hours his new orders came through. Like it or not, Lt. Paris made the journey to DS9 with his wife.

It turned out to be the worst mistake Tom ever made. Cpt. Janeway simply refused to have the children on her ship after ferrying the family to DS9. Tom Paris became a single father of two, twelve out of every thirteen weeks. His job suffered, he felt isolated and had been forced into reducing his posting to part-time.

Eighteen months later his life turned upside down once again. The shuttle carrying is wife, son and Captain Janeway was found in a million tiny chards just inside the DMZ. It had been attacked by the Maquis and destroyed with all hands. According to the official report, the away team had been trying to access medical treatment for William when they were ambushed.

"Son," Admiral Owen Paris had turned up at DS9 personally. Just being in the same room as his father caused Tom to feel sick. He knew what the man thought of B'Elanna and his marriage. Never one for mincing words, a pained expression crossed the older man's face. "I need to tell you the truth. Janeway and Torres have defected to the Maquis. The accident was staged. Starfleet feel it wouldn't serve anyone so the official report will stand. You are now, officially, a widower."

Nodding, Tom felt numb. He'd seen the changes in B'Elanna, felt the distance between them become almost untenable. More and more often his wife spent her off duty hours with Janeway, their heads together, discussing the Maquis situation. Lt. Paris had an inkling something was wrong when B'Elanna insisted on taking William with her on this rotation on the DMZ.

_I should have listened to my instincts_, Tom shook his head, sighing at the memory, _and demanded William remain with me. Hell, I was the primary carer for the children, everyone knew that. B'Elanna's defection I could have come to terms with, but dragging our son into that situation was sheer selfish madness. I don't think I can ever forgive her for that_.

Standing before Cpt. Howards ready room door, Tom straightened his spine and pushed the bell. In the three and a half years since, Lt. Paris moved away from DS9 and Starfleet, allowing his career to fall into obscurity. Two years ago, he'd been approached to come off personal leave and put the uniform on, once again. They needed an instructor at the Academy on Furgus IV. It was a nine to five job, allowing Lizzy to have her father at home every night and all weekend. It suited them well, until Rue approached him to take a promotion, after spending six months regaining his space legs on _Venture_, a Galaxy class starship. Until yesterday, Tom had been a Lieutenant, Chief Con and second bridge officer. Today, he'd gained his extra pip and the duties that went with it.

"Come," Rue's deep tone issued from the Comm.

"Lt. Commander Paris, reporting for duty, Sir," Tom stated.

"Good to have you on board, Commander. I hope Lizzy settled with Rachael Carey?" the Captain attempted to put his XO at ease.

"Yes, Sir," Tom watched the man before him carefully. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," Rue almost smiled.

He knew what was coming next. Expected it. Six months with his previous First Officer, now Captain of her own vessel, had been good for Tom Paris and his daughter. Lt. Paris's time on the Galaxy class ship taught him what Cpt. Howard wanted and needed in an XO, especially with the assignment Starfleet had given them. Launching _Voyager_, the latest version of the Intrepid class, had a very specific reason. His choice of Tom Paris had been even more particular, and one Starfleet had backed.

"Why me?" Tom requested, his tone a little confused.

"The mission," Rue responded, a slightly sly smile creeping onto the corners of his lips. In every communication over the last year, he'd diplomatically steered the conversation away from this every question.

"What is our mission, Captain?" Shivering, Tom had the sinking suspicion he'd been played.

"To find your wife, son and Kathryn Janeway," the Captain stated. "It's time to get _Voyager_ launched, Mr. Paris. Shall we," Rue stood and pointed to the door leading to the bridge.

"Yes, Sir," Tom nodded his understanding. Heart beating wildly, he wondered what he'd find if and when they caught up with the Maquis.

* * *

OK, time for you to choose:

1: To get lost in the Delta quadrant nor not to get lost in the Delta quadrant?

2: Janeway and Torres as spies or traitors? (Can be one of each)

Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Firstly, sorry for the long period between updates. I'm not sure where my muse decided to go, but at least it's returned.

Second, you guys didn't help me at all. Lost in the DQ was a winner but deciding on Maquis Traitor/Spy didn't come out so clean. Well, you'll just have to see where this chapter goes and then make your next choice.

**Chapter Three:**

"Why the hell did you bring a child?" Janeway demanded of her Chief Engineer in a harsh whisper.

When Lt. Torres came aboard with William Paris in her arms, Capt. Janeway almost had a fit. Not that she hated children. In fact, she wanted a few herself one day, when she found the right man._ Intrepid_ wasn't designed to host families. Besides, who'd look after the little boy while her mother put in twenty hours a day in the engine room? This mission was critical. They'd be going close to the DMZ and into known Maquis territory. Never a safe place for experienced personnel, let alone a toddler.

"I didn't have a choice. I got word that my father-in-law," B'Elanna answered, her voice raw with supressed fury, "is on one of the incoming transports from Earth. While Admiral Paris might be your mentor, Captain, the man's infuriating, and he hates me. I'm sure he'd try to get my marriage dissolved and would do anything to take William away from his parents. I had to get my son off DS9 before he arrived."

Eyeing the woman seated with her in the Captain's private dining room, Kathryn looked over her cup. Obviously, Lt. Torres believed every word she said, but it didn't match Captain Kathryn Janeway's image of Admiral Owen Paris. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she wished to uncover more of B'Elanna's private life. It would make their current mission that much easier if she could get the young half-Klingon on side.

"Owen Paris," the Captain announced softly, "if he likes you, can be a wonderful sponsor. I find it hard to believe he would deliberately attempt to break up a marriage!"

Torres grunted while rolling her eyes in disbelief. "You try marrying his precious son without his prior consent. Do you have any idea what the Admiral thinks of my husband?"

"I've heard Owen describe Thomas Paris over the years of our association," Kathryn stated evenly. None of the information had been encouraging, painting Tom as a rebellious, difficult, overconfident and unable to follow rules. When his accident occurred, then Lt. Commander Janeway hadn't been surprised.

Rolling her eyes, B'Elanna stated, "I can guess." In a perfect imitation of her father-in-law, Lt. Torres saw her accurate portrayal in the Captain's expression. "And you believed every word! Typical. No wonder you have such a low opinion of Tom."

"How did you ever get involved with that screw up!" Kathryn couldn't hold back her dislike of Mr. Thomas Paris. It seemed Lt. B'Elanna Torres saw something in the young man everyone else missed. _I'm not sure if that says more about B'Elanna devotion or a complete lack of insight_, the Captain considered silently.

"Thank Kathless, Tom's nothing like his father and my husband's not a screw up, Captain," B'Elanna's small fist hit the table. "Like many others, you've never taken the time to even speak with Tom. We worked together for a year on my first posting before some of our shipmates would trust him, even though he paid for his mistake. He's still a joke among most engineers. The longest serving Lieutenant in Starfleet."

"I'm not picking an argument, Lieutenant," Kathryn tried for a sympathetic expression. "I'm curious."

"I've been on _Intrepid_ for, what, two and a half years?" B'Elanna asked.

Kathryn nodded, wondering where her Engineer was going with this.

"In all that time, you've spoken to my husband maybe three times. Twice on the month-long journey from Earth to DS9," Torres questioned. "Even then, your dislike was easily disenable. Tom noticed it and kept well away from you, even though we could have used his skills on the bridge. You might have suggested him for a posting at DS9 but he didn't get it. Did you know he got stuck flying shuttles for the work crews?"

Once again Janeway confirmed this with a nod. She'd been gently reprimanded by the Transport Officer for off loading Lt. Paris on her. From all accounts, it hadn't taken long for Mr. Paris to give us his posting and become a full-time parent to his children.

"Caldik Prime occurred more than seven years ago, and you're still holding my husband to account for a mistake he made as a junior grade Lieutenant. A mistake that's cost Tom his confidence and self-respect, not to mention any posting he might actually do well at and continues to plague him because some bureaucrat at Starfleet HQ has a long memory," B'Elanna finished. Folding her arms across her chest, she threw herself into her chair and glared at her Captain. "He's the best dam pilot you could ever have. Trouble is, no one's going to give him the chance to prove himself. On our last family holiday, he flew us through the canyons on Titus II, in an ancient propeller plane."

"You have to have a special licence," Janeway stuttered.

"He achieved that three hours after we landed," B'Elanna couldn't keep the smirk from her face. "His teacher stated he'd never seen anyone with more natural skill. They offered him a job, flying tourists, on the red canyon route."

Those canyons, everyone knew, were notoriously dangerous, the red classification only for the very best aviators. It was _**the**_ major attraction in the Titus system, drawing visitors from across the Federation for the scenery and thrill. Had anyone in Starfleet known, Lt. Paris would have been recruited into the elite special flying squad on Rigel. So far, a human had never passed the test to become a Blue Angel pilot. Only the drop outs and retirees flew the Titus Canons.

"Does Admiral Paris know about this?" Kathryn asked, "or Starfleet?"

"As if they'd be interested." Then a curious expression crossed B'Elanna's features. "Maybe. I got word from a friend that Admiral Paris was considering joining the inspection team due from Starfleet HQ," Torres explained, each word only increasing her anger. "He's done that before. Just showed up on our door step, invites himself to stay, incites an argument with Tom and then we quarrel more than usual. Only now the kids are old enough to understand the animosity."

Nodding, Kathryn Janeway tried to understand.

"Look, in a couple of days, I'll call Tom and explain why I insisted on bring William with me. Although," Torres frowned, "if his father shows up at our quarter's, he'll know. Then I can arrange a shuttle back to DS9."

"Agreed," the Captain stated, pleased with this outcome. "I need all your attention, B'Elanna, in the engine room with those new bioneural gel packs. This mission, it's going to get dangerous. _Intrepid_, it's no place for a child."

"Don't I know it," Torres whispered under her breath when the Captain left. The last four hours had been a nightmare. During the one week in thirteen she spent with her family, Tom still did everything for the kids. Having William full time was proving eye opening. "I have a new level of respect for my husband. Kathless, he copes with two of them, all the time. How does he keep Lizzy and William out of mischief?"

"Report," Captain Janeway barked the order.

Three days patrolling the Federation side of the DMZ and all had been quiet, startlingly so. In fact, the Captain was just beginning to suspect something unusual when the attack came out of nowhere. Before there sensor array detected the Cardassian Battle Cruiser, it brought its guns to bear. _Intrepid_ was left dead in space.

_Why?_ Janeway asked herself. _Why would the Cardassian's leave us alive to report this incident. It will take us time to limp back to DS9, or at least one of the colonies on this side of the DMZ, but we will, eventually. Why would they attack a Federation Starship?_

"Warp core is locked down. Microfractures on the casing mean it's out of action until we get a full overhaul at DS9," Torres reported. "I can give you quarter impulse at best. Comms will take another four hours. As to the other systems, I've prioritised life support. Weapons are marginal, you won't be able to use the torpedos but phases are at fifty percent. Shields are holding, at this stage. Another hit and we won't be able to supply enough power to the deflector shield."

Maintaining an open internal communications line, the Captain called for suggestions.

"I could take one of the shuttles," the helmsman proposed. "At warp two, I'd be in range of the Delius colony in a few hours. We could send out a destress signal from there."

"Lt. Torres," Kathryn ordered, "I want you and your son on that shuttle. Hand engineering over to the Assistant Chief. Commander Hu, I'm leaving the bridge in your hands. I want you to make for DS9 with all possible speed. I'll return to _Intrepid_ as soon as B'Elanna and William are safe."

"Aye, Captain," the Berellian First Officer responded.

"Why did you come with me?" Torres enquired as the shuttle made for open space. Out the forward view screen, both women could see the damage to _Intrepid_. It looked minor, which meant the Cardassian's had known exactly where to strike to cause maximum damage with minimal loss of life. Something wasn't adding up, for either the Captain or the Chief Engineer.

"A hunch," Kathryn offered.

"What do you think the Cardassian's were after?" Torres asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," the Captain responded. "This attack, leaves me with more questions than I have answers for. How did they find us? Do they have new cloaking technology? Are they testing it? If so, why leave _Intrepid_ intact? Why didn't they kill or capture my crew? What were they doing in the DMZ? Where we even the target, or just in the wrong place? And why the hell didn't we detect their presence until it was too late?"

"_Intrepid's_ design is typical Starfleet," B'Elanna offered slowly. "They would have known the moment they had visual. Do you think they were after someone else, like the Maquis?"

There was no more time for Lt. Torres to think about such weighty matters. William had been patient enough, being quiet when his mother asked, sitting when told to do so and going to strangers all the time. But he missed his sister and father. He couldn't understand why his mother, a woman he hardly knew, had taken him to an incomprehensible place and told him not to touch anything. Mama took him away from the comfort and security of his ordered life. Daddy always knew exactly what he wanted and when. Oh, Daddy was strict, bedtime was bedtime, no tantrums allowed. There were things he wasn't allowed to touch, but a box filled with toys. Meals came on time, and he always like them.

At the end of his placidity, the young quarter Klingon threw a temper tantrum the likes of which a full blood would have been proud. B'Elanna rushed to her son, trying to calm and sooth him. It was at this juncture she finally understood some of her husband's constant complaints.

"I don't know what you want!" Torres ground out through gritted teeth. The toddler's strength surprised his mother. William finally bit, when his words, unable to be understood through his tears, went unheard. "Right, that's it kid…"

"Sedate him," the Captain ordered from the pilot's seat. "We've got trouble."

A glance at the forward screen had Lt. Torres placing her son on the floor and grabbing the med kit. Dialling up a dose, she hoped it would be enough to quiet the child but not enough to cause any damage. Pressing the hypo to William's neck proved difficult as he resisted with all his strength. The dead done, B'Elanna strapped her son into the bunk, before joining Capt. Janeway.

"You think they've come to finish the job?" Torres asked.

The women eyed the Cardassian Battle Cruise that appeared out of nowhere. So far, it hadn't made a move towards them. Standing stationary, as if waiting to rendezvous with another vessel.

"No," Janeway stated in a confused tone, "but I am picking up another ship approaching. It's older, Federation but not Starfleet."

"Maquis?" Torres guessed. With a nod from the Captain, B'Elanna knew the consequence of the looming battle. "We might have to choose sides."

Janeway looked at her and said….

* * *

Time to choose

This is what we came for, our mission.

I am Maquis, Lieutenant, and we need an Engineer


End file.
